


Of Knights and Destiney

by myideaofbeautiful



Series: The Knight of Camelot Café [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: High School, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Mew Mew Power crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s life has always been pretty normal, well as normal as a kid with a rich father, dead mother and evil half-sister could be. Until a few minutes ago when a strange winged creature appeared out of nowhere and abruptly trashed Mr Muirden’s English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knights and Destiney

**Author's Note:**

> I make no profit from this. The characters belong to shine and the BBC.  
> I want to thank my sister for the quick beta.  
> The story is inspired by a Mew Mew power, a show I absolutely adore. After watching some of the old episodes I couldn't resist.  
> There is violence in the story but it isn't very explicit.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Arthur’s life has always been pretty normal, well as normal as a kid with a rich father, dead mother and evil half-sister could be. Until a few minutes ago when a strange winged creature appeared out of nowhere and abruptly trashed Mr Muirden’s English class. Of course such an action had been one of Arthur’s favourite fantasies especially reserved for English, since he and Mr Muirden has such a good relationship (which of course means detention 2 to 3 times a week). The reality had Arthur rethinking his fantasies and convinced him that he should start considering safer ways as the lion slash falcon charged strait towards Arthur’s current position. In which he produced the highly intellectual exclamation of “oh shit!” before doing the only logical thing, running.

In spite of Arthur’s highly athletic skills he couldn’t seem to lose the damn thing. When the strange creature finally managed to corner him in Mrs Smith’s class, he heard a battle cry and saw Gwaine (one of his very rogue and very irritating classmates) charge the beast in his hand the leg of a broken chair. This seemed to capture the beast’s attention as it lifted its bird like head and let out an ear deafening screech before charging his new target. Arthur found himself momentary frozen as he watched the fight. A fight Gwaine seemed to be losing as only a few moments after the fight began the creature knocked the “weapon” from Gwaine’s hand and trapped him underneath its giant paw.

This seemed to wake Arthur from his stupor. He desperately surveyed their surrounding and spotted the red fire extinguisher. He quickly grabbed it and ran towards the creature.

“Hey birdy!” the creature lifted its head. “Chew on this.” And the world exploded into white. Needless to say birdy didn’t like it too much and made a break for it, leaving behind a foam spluttering Gwaine who simply smiled his famous smile and enfolded Arthur in a bear hug.

“Good job, Princess. Got to say I’m surprised. Didn’t know you had it in you.” Before Arthur could reply two other familiar figures stumbled into the room.

“Lance, Perce look, I found number 4. And he’s royalty too.” Gwaine yelled excited as he put a foam covered arm around Arthur’s shoulders which Arthur then proceeded to shrug off.

“You guys all right?” Lance, captain of the debate team and co football teammate asked, crease of concern between his brows.

“Yeah we’re fine.”

“How do you know? Did you see his mark?” Percival asked.

“No, but why else would old birdy have set after him like that, huh?”

“Come on Gwaine we can’t just assume he is one of us.” Lance reprimanded.

“What other explanation is there?”

“Whoa, whoa guys would someone please explain what the hell is going on!” Arthur shouted successfully shutting everyone up.

“Before we explain we need you to show us something.” Lance answered.

“Do you have a dragon shaped mark, anywhere on your body?” Percy continued

“Yeah,” Arthur answered dubiously. “It’s my birth mark.”

“Show it to us”

Arthur studied the group for a moment before reaching down, and revealing the red mark stained on his left hip bone. The group seemed to stare for a moment before they sprang into action. Lance removed his shirt and turned towards Arthur so that his left shoulder was visible. Arthur stood a moment uncomprehending before spotting a similar red dragon imprinted on Lance’s shoulder blade. Percy had one on his wrist hidden under a thick wrist band, and Gwaine in his neck successfully hidden by his radiant (now wet) locks of hair. After everyone was fully clothed again Lance smiled at him before speaking again.

“I think you’d better come with us. There is someone who will be able to explain this a lot better than us.”

Which is why Arthur now found himself inside a snug café called Camelot. Even though he had never been near this side of town he immediately felt comfortable. The other guys seemed completely at ease as they led him towards the backroom. Upon entering Arthur firstly became aware of the screens, three maybe four situated against the far side of the wall. Other than that there was a large desk a few chairs and strangely enough a huge bookcase filled to the brim with books of all manner of shapes and sizes. The two people in the room who were busy in front of one of the computers shifted their attention towards the group currently entering.

“Good day gentleman. Aren’t you a little early for your shift?” one of the men, the older one with shoulder length, silver hair and a crinkled face, asked as he stood up out of his seat and moved towards them.

“Gaius,” Lance greeted with a smile. “There was another attack. The beast attacked the school. “The old man frowned.

“Did you recognise the beast?”

“No it wasn’t one we have encountered before.”

“And Morgause?”

“No sign of her. “Lance sighed. “But that’s not the only reason we came. We belief we found another knight.” Lance informed the old man moving a little to the side and easing Arthur into Gaius’s line of sight. Gaius silently watched him a moment before shifting his attention to Lance.

“He bears the mark?” Lance nodded.

“Well then, what is your name my boy? “The old man asked. Arthur hesitated a moment before answering.

“Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. “The old man smiled welcoming, easing some of Arthur’s tension.

“Well, I can only imagine how confused you are. Luckily for you we already had three practice runs so I believe it will be much less confusing for you then our previous tries.” The old man smirked, teasing glint in his eyes as he looked at Arthur’s classmates. “Now let’s start with introductions. My name is Gaius. And ginger over there is Leon.” The man, Leon, sat siting relaxed in his chair smiling and nods his greeting.

“Now what you saw today, that beast, was a creature of magic.” Arthur opened his mouth ready to object to Gaius’s statement but the old man simply lifted his hand silencing him.

“Magic, Arthur my boy is as real as you and I. I have studied it for many years, became an esteemed professor. Until one day I noticed an imbalance in the magical typography. Strong dark magic was being used to open a sort of time capsule and summon old magic deep form within the realm. This action was throwing the equilibrium of the whole world off balance. We finally found the person responsible for this deed, her name Morgause, a high priestess extensively trained in the art of magic. We tried to reason with her, informed her of the danger but she merely laughed at us and almost killed us, collapsing the cave in which we found her. After our near miss we set out trying to find a solution, a way to restore the balance.” Gaius paused a moment catching his breath before continuing.

“With all her summoning and casting, Morgause poured a lot of magic into the realm. Summoning old magic required not only strong magic but also a reasonable portion of it. It is only logical that this magic needed an outlet. It took us a while but we finally figured it out.” Gaius smiled at Leon before returning his attention to the boys. “We encountered small, irregular sparks of magic being unleased. We investigated and it lead us to babies.”

“Babies?” Arthur asked eyebrow raised.

“Yes, my boy. We found that certain babies had the correct genetic structure to allow the magic to weave into their genes.”

Arthur started feeling irritated at the man’s unnecessary rambling and voiced his irritation. “Well that is all wonderful and interesting but what does any of this have to do with me?”

“Everything! We only recorded 5 signals, we were able to locate them all but weren’t allowed to acquire any detail about the children or their parents. The only information we were allowed to keep was the magical influences on your DNA as well the knowledge that each of the children bore the same mark in the shape of a dragon.”

Arthur stared at them in shocked disbelief. “This can be possible. An hour ago I didn’t even belief in magic now you’re telling me I have magic.”

“Aww don’t worry Princess it ain’t so bad. A lot of swash-buckling, monster fighting but as we have already seen today, it ain’t nothing you can’t handle.” Gwaine smirked.

Arthur scoffed, Lance glared and Gaius lifted one very frightening eyebrow.

“I know it’s a lot to take in my boy but it is truly a wonder, one you will shortly start to be very grateful for.”

Arthur sighed. “So what’s going to happen to me? What does it do exactly? I’m not going to start going grey and grow a beard or something?” he asked eyeing his classmates warily stroking over his chin. They seemed pretty normal well everyone except Gwaine, he’ll never pass for normal.

The question startled a sudden laugh out of Leon reminding everyone of his presence as well as giving them a good startle.

“Luckily that is not how magic works.” Gaius answered.

“Yeah besides I don’t fancy being grey.” Gwaine commented lightly.

“And what might be wrong with the colour?” Gaius asked eyebrow raising dangerously.

“Nothing Gaius. I was just saying that Grey is not preference when it comes to hair colour.”

“Not sure you’ll be able to pull it off anyway.” Percival murmured. Gwaine splutters, opening his mouth in indignation but was abruptly cut off by Gaius.

“As I was saying,” Gaius continued glaring at the two boys. “It is actually quite interesting. The magic seemed to take a form of animal DNA, different for each child, giving each certain attributes that belonged to the creature their DNA was intertwined with. The DNA was of 5 specific animals. I find it intriguing that these animals are all near or vulnerable for extinction.”

“Which animals were used?” Arthur asked intrigued.

“Amur Leopard, Yangtze finless porpoise – dolphin specie, Mexican grey wolf, polar bear, purple empror-a butterfly found in Europe.”

“The others already know their animal. Lance is the Yangtze finless porpoise. Percival the polar bear and Gwaine…”

“Wait, wait let me guess.” Arthur said, tone slightly mocking. “He’s the butterfly isn’t he?”

“No Princess that would be you.” Gwaine smirked.

“We don’t know yet,” Gaius interrupted. “Once you give us a sample of you DNA well be able to tell.”

“Here, found some.” Gwaine chirpily said as he plucked a hair right out of Arthur’s head.

Arthur swung a fist which Gwaine conveniently dodged and successfully hid behind Percival. Arthur send him a death glare and rubbed his head soothingly. Gaius took the hair from Gwaine and handed it over to Leon, who inserted it into a disk like compartment before rows of numbers appeared on the screens. After a few moments of furious typing a match was found and the picture of a beautiful green eyed leopard appeared on screen. The Amur Leopard. Arthur stared for a moment in awe at the beautiful animal before turning towards Gwaine smirk in place.

“So I guess that makes you the butterfly then.” Gwaine snorted.

“No man. I’m wolf.”

“So who’s the butterfly then?” Arthur asked brows drawn in confusion.

“We don’t know yet.” Percival smiled. “We were lucky to find you today. One less to search for.”

“So what do I do now?” Arthur asked. Gaius smiled reassuringly before answering “Well my boy, I guess it’s a mixture of saving the world and waiting tables.”

Arthur nodded in agreement before spluttering in indignation “Waiting tables?”

∞∞∞

“Hey man.” Elyan greeted as he and Arthur met up in the school hall. “What a hectic day yesterday, huh. I was wondering what happened to you. Last I saw you was when that thing smashed through the window.”

“Yeah, yesterday was pretty hectic. Don’t worry I just ran for my life same as everyone else.”

“Wonder what Mr Muirden is going to do about his class.”

“Well I would not mind if his classes is postponed for the rest of the year.” Arthur remarked dryly. Elyan chuckled at that, shaking his head in amusement. They stopped at Arthur’s locker enabling him to get his books and essay for history. Closing the locker he turned towards Elyan only to feel a body collide against his sending Arthur, his papers and the figure that crashed into him, to the floor.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry I didn’t see…”the boy stopped mid-sentence finally realising who he bumped into.

“Oh it’s you.” He observed out loud, as if that certain piece of info explained everything, picked up his books and started walking away nose in the air.

“Forgot your contacts today, Merlin.” Merlin stopped large blue eyes blazing as he shrugged before casually answering.

“Your head must be smaller. I think your ego might be deflating.” A small smile teased the side of Merlin’s mouth barley showing his dimple. Arthur almost found himself grinning along that is until Merlin’s words registered. Comeback burning the tip of his tongue he glanced up finding that Merlin had already disappeared between the crowds.

“Idiot.” Arthur murmured under his breath as he started collecting his things.

“I’m guessing this one goes to him.”

“Don’t tell me your actually still keeping score.” Arthur asked incredulously.

Elyan simply shrugged. “Gwaine and I have a bet. And I am not going to give him my money or my sister’s number.”

Arthur couldn’t contain his laughter at that.

∞∞∞

So how does this whole animal thing work? Do we transform into them or what?” Arthur asked adjusting his bag on his shoulders as he and Lance walked to Camelot.

“Gaius isn’t completely sure yet,” Lance said kicking a piece of gravel. “But he thinks that we wouldn’t physically turn into the animal, only obtain some of their attributes.”

Arthur nodded slowly. “So I’m not going to pop cat ears or something?”

“Now wouldn’t that be a sight,” Lance smiled. “Gaius says that these abilities will only start appearing after the group is complete. But I don’t think you should worry too much.”

“So now were just waiting for number five.” Lance nodded.

They walked a few moments in silence. “So you guys have any idea who number 5 might be?”

Lance shook his head. “Nope, you’re lucky. We usually get attacked by some magical beast and then Leon usually finds us. According to Gaius it’s the magical signature in our DNA that attracts them.”

“And that beast, yesterday. Do we know what it is yet?”

“According to Gaius it’s a Griffin. A half-bird half-lion magical creature. But we lost its signature so were going to have to wait for it to appear again before we can do anything.”

“Right.” Arthur said not sure if he was feeling relieved or disappointed.

“Here we are.” Lance said as they entered through the café doors.

“Hey slow pokes. Glad you could finally join us.” Gwaine’s voice called from the kitchen.

Arthur turned towards Lance and whispered loudly. “Please don’t tell me he’s the cook.” Lance nodded his head smiling.

“No wonder we don’t have any customers. He probably gives them all food poisoning.”

“I heard that.” Gwaine shouted from the kitchen.

“By the way,” Percy said as he passed them, already setting the tables. “Gaius wants to see you.”

“Why?”

“He wants you to meet Kilgharrah.”

∞∞∞

“He might be a little cryptic but don’t worry he’s usually talking in riddles. We’re all used to it by now.”

“Who is this Kilgharrah?” Arthur asked as he followed Gaius down the hallway.

“He’s also a creature of magic, strangely enough he decided to be on our side. He stays here, sometimes make himself useful and give us some information.” Arthur frowned wondering what this creature will look like.

“Well he sounds wonderful.” He remarked dryly.

They continued in silence until Gaius stopped in front of a wooden door. He looked at Arthur before asking “Will you be able to find your way back?” Arthur nodded his agreement. Gaius gently placed a hand on his shoulder before turning and leaving.

Arthur stared at the door, took a deep breath bracing himself as he turned the door handle and pushed the door open. The room was shrouded in shadows only light coming from the light in the hallway tracing stripes of light into the room. The room smelled of tobacco and Arthur searched for a light switch.

“Close the door.” Came a gruff voice, stained by years of smocking. Arthur swallowed painfully before slowly closing the door behind him. He once again tried searching for the light switch but froze as the voice once again made itself heard. “There isn’t one. Now Pendragon come closer so I may get a better look at you.” Arthur stood rooted a moment before taking a few steps forward hands outstretch to prevent himself from falling over anything, not that he saw anything when he entered but he wasn’t even able to see how big the room was. Who knew what was everything hidden in its shadows.

“So the one side of the coin has been found. I was starting to worry.” Arthur stopped as his eyes finally started to adjust in the darkness. The room seemed to be empty except for the dark figure against the furthest wall. A figure who slowly started moving forward, its golden eyes landing on Arthur’s own.

“What are you? And why did you ask for me?” the figure stopped as a low rumbling echoed through the room.

“Young Pendragon. This visit isn’t about me. It’s about you.”

“About me?” Arthur asked confused.

“Yes, young one. This is all about the last piece of your puzzle, the other side of your coin. You’re so called 5.”

“Right.” Arthur answered wondering why nobody told him the strange yellow-eyed beast wasn’t just a recluse but a crazy recluse. “So you’re saying what exactly? That this so called number 5, the last member of our group is the other side of my… coin?”

“Oh no young Pendragon, not just the other side of your coin,” the creature seemed to lean forward as he uttered his next words, voice rumbling low and unworldly. “He is your destiny.”

“My destiny. Right.”

“Yes your destiny. And he is much closer than you think just open your eyes and follow your heart.”

“Okay that makes total sense.” Arthur replied his tone laced with sarcasm.

“This is very important, Arthur. You’re both needed to overcome this.”

“To overcome what? What do you mean? Are you talking about the Griffin?” Kilgharrah only chuckled, the deep vibrations seemed to fill every part of the room.

“Best of luck young Pendragon. I’ll be looking forward to our next meeting.” Uttered the creature before melting into the shadows.

“Wait, please! You can’t leave me with more questions than answers.” But all that answered was the empty shadowed room.

∞∞∞

“That’s all he said?” Asked Lance as they sat at one of the tables. The café was long since closed and Arthur started feeling the brunt of the day settle over him.

“Yep. And then he just disappeared.”

“Well that’s Kilgharrah for you. He’s always had a flair for the dramatic.” Percival smiled.

“He sounds like some kind of Shakespeare play. But with bad metaphors.” Gwaine commented.

“Well we all know Kilgharrah is a little eccentric.”

“Understatement of the year.” Perce murmured.

“Either way I don’t trust that beast.”

“Gwaine!”

“What you guys can’t say you don’t agree with me. That thing is completely round the bend.”

“At least one good thing came out of it?” Lance said. ”We know it’s someone Arthur knows or is in contact with him a lot.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Arthur said scrapping his nails in one of the hollows carved into the table.

“Well I don’t know about you guys but I have a history essay to finish so see you later.” Perce said as he stood up from the table removing his apron.

“I should probably get home too.” Arthur said following Perce’s lead. “See you guys tomorrow?”

“See you.” Lance and Gwaine called.

∞∞∞

It was already dark by the time Arthur pushed open the front door. He stood a moment indecisively wondering whether he should eat something first or just shower and sleep. In the end the grumbling of his stomach threw the tie and Arthur set off towards the kitchen. After finishing his sandwich Arthur headed towards his room feeling unusually tired. Just as he reached the stairs he heard his father’s voice calling him from the living room.

The room was strangely dark, only light burning was one in the far corner of the room. Uther Pendragon sat on one of couches, back towards Arthur with a glass of whiskey in hand. Arthur walked around till he was facing him.

“Evening Father.”

Uther nodded his greeting took another sip before speaking.

“You’re in quite late today.”

“Yes I was at work.”

“Work?” Uther frowned

“Yes, Father.”

“What work?”

“I’ve started working at a coffee shop after school.” Uther’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair line at Arthur’s admission.

“What are you doing working in a place like that? Do you want me to increase your allowance? Is that what this is about?”

“No I just…” Arthur sighted dragging a hand through his hair. “Look you’re always telling about the hard work and perseverance that goes with work and you’re always encouraging me to commit to something like that.”

“Well, if had known this I could have arranged a job for you at Pen Industries instead of some silly waitering job in a run-down café.”

“No Father I want to work there. After all it’s all part of the high school experience.” Uther watched Arthur carefully doubtful expression framing his face and Arthur stayed, body radiating determination. Uther finally sighed, a rare sign of defeat, and shook his head both in agreement and dismissal.

“Thank you Father.” Arthur responded and headed towards the door were he stopped for a moment gaze resting on his father’s back.

“Good night Father.”

To which Uther simply nodded his acknowledgement and took another sip of whiskey. Arthur wanted to linger a while longer but knew that he’ll get nothing more tonight. And instead headed up to his room feeling a familiar weight settle in his chest.

∞∞∞

“Gaius finally found some more information concerning the Griffin.” Lance said as stood next to Arthur as they collected their separate table’s orders.

“Yeah?” Arthur asked interested in knowing more about the strange winged beast that had attacked them. “So what is it?”

“According to Gaius’s mythology book Griffins would use gold found in mountains and make their nests from it, which of course caused lot of men to search for these nests. The story usually ends with the Griffin eating both horse and rider.”

“Well they sound friendly.”

“If that’s the case.” Percival began as he fell into step next to them. “Then why is it attacking in this area. I mean it’s not like anyone tried stealing its nest or something. A few days ago we didn’t even knew it existed.”

“Maybe because it’s not supposed to be in this world at all.” Arthur contemplated. “I mean we already know Morgause is summoning these creatures, conjuring them in a world they are known as nothing more than myth. It’s probably just doing the only thing it knows how to do when confronted with unfamiliar things.”

“Exactly. According to the information we can assume there is one of two things the creature will do. It will either attack again or go search for a nest.”

“Let’s hope it goes for the second one.” Arthur answered brows furrowed.

“If it’s the second one I think I have a pretty good idea where it would go.” Percival said.

“Well then,” Came Gaius’s voice. “I guess you better go have a look then-after your shifts of course.”

“Gaius, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Arthur all but shouted. Gaius simply shrugged before chasing them off with a “Can’t keep the costumers waiting.”

Lancelot lifted his eyebrow (Arthur started to wonder if the action was contagious). “I think Kilgharrah’s rubbing off on him.” Before making his way toward his table.

∞∞∞

Arthur look up at the huge mountain slope with its rocky exterior and small footpath. It’s been more than a week since the Griffin’s attack. After Percy’s comment that he may know of a place where the beast could be Gaius send them here to look for it.

“That does not look friendly.” Gwaine commented from where he stood next to Arthur. Arthur found himself silently agreeing. “What the hell do you do here anyway?”

“Well I usually come here for walks, a little exercise.” Percy replied.

“Ah,” Gwaine smirked. “You’re channelling your inner bear. Good for you old chap.” As he clapped Perce on the shoulder as the whole group laughed and Perce blushed.

Lance was the first to recover spurring the whole group into action, with Percival taking the lead and Arthur bringing in the rear as the group started their ascend.

They followed a small little footpath through the rocky vegetation with the blaring sun above surrounded by the lulling sound of crunching gravel underneath his feet Arthur was surprised by how much he seemed to enjoy the excursion. He remember his father taking him on similar escapades when he was small.

As they neared the caves the path became smaller and the space to move made less by branches as well as cave walls rising out of the ground. They have already passed one or two caves the group deemed not large or suited for the beast. As they passed a peculiar bad formation of rocks Arthur heard something. Turing towards the cave opening Arthur strained his hearing while scrunching up his eyes trying to see better into the dark cave. When he heard the same sound again he threw a quick look over his shoulder to where the rest of his group was before entering the dark chasm. Arthur’s eyes adjusted quick as he scanned the surrounding area. Uneven rock surfaces formed the floor walls and roof. A large crack ran along the right side of the cave reaching over almost half of the cave, opening into a dark pit. Arthur frowned at the pit before trying to listen for the sound that caused him to enter in the first place.

The sound came from Arthur’s right and he followed it deeper into the cave. He followed a tunnel into a hollow, circle like chamber. He was surprised to find that the space seemed to have been disrupted. There was visible damage to the roof and walls. Arthur crouched down picking up an item lifting it closer to his eyes. It was an unusual large black feather. As Arthur held it closer trying to inspect it properly he felt a force knock into him from behind. Arthur almost fell over from the force but amazingly succeeded to stay upright. Arthur then swung around and came face to face with Merlin.

“Merlin, you idiot,” Arthur all but shouted. ”What the hell are you doing.” Merlin stood a moment completely dumbstruck before regaining his composure and firing back.

“Well I can certainly ask you the same question.”

Arthur groaned in frustration. “Stop being childish. By the way I asked you first.”

“Yeah because that doesn’t sound childish at all.” Merlin replied rolling his eyes. As Arthur opened his mouth to reply he heard a high pitched shriek.

“Watch out! “Arthur shouted as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. He pushed Merlin out of the way just as a giant paw came sweeping down barely missing both of them. Arthur only had a few moments to register the fact that it was Merlin’s body beneath him before the Griffin gave another shriek and Arthur found himself getting up dragging Merlin off the ground and with him as they headed for the cave exit, an angry Griffin hot on their heels.

Just as the entrance of the cave became visible a large paw hits both of them from behind, sending Merlin sliding towards the mouth of the cave while Arthur’s back hits the cave wall sending sharp sparks of pain shooting through his back and shoulder. Arthur released a pained grunt shaking his head to try and clear his vision only to see an unconscious Merlin laying on the edge of one of the enlarged cracks leading towards a painful fall downwards. And the large griffin approaching him.

Arthur grappled until he found a loose stone and promptly threw it at the creatures head. A sensation of relief washed through him as the creature turned away from Merlin’s unconscious figure but a renewed wave of adrenaline hit him as he realised the griffin was heading towards him. Arthur slowly raised himself onto his hands and knees. From the side of his eye he saw Merlin’s unconscious body sliding into the crack. With a deep breath Arthur braced himself and jumped.

He landed next to Merlin grabbing hold of his foot as the rest of his body sided down into the large crack. Arthur silently noted that Merlin was a lot heavier than he looked before another screech form the griffin interrupted them signalling its attack. Arthur frantically searched for something, anything that could help. Then he noticed the small extension of rock just beneath them.

Arthur sent a silent prayer that the platform won’t break as he turned his attention to the beast waiting for the right moment. Milliseconds before the creature reached them he let go of Merlin’s foot and followed the dark haired boy over the edge. As Arthur hit the stone he heard the enraged shrieks of the griffin as it fell.

A large crash sounded through the cave, Arthur peered down only to find the lifeless body of the griffin three stories down. Arthur released a relieved laugh resting his head on his arm before slowly shuffling over to Merlin. He had a scrape above his eyebrow and some of his hair was wet with blood caused by the head wound that probably rendered him unconscious. Arthur looked over the rest of him to see that his foot look lightly swelled. Arthur moved Merlin’s jean out of the way before slowly lowering his sock. From what Arthur could see it didn’t seem broken maybe a little sprained but nothing to serious. Just as he was about to roll it up again something caught his eye. A small mark resting delicately against Merlin’s ankle peeping from underneath covered by the sock. Arthur lifted the material further to reveal enough for Arthur to recognise the familiar mark.

Arthur sat a moment, simply staring at it until he heard Gwaine and the others shouting. Arthur quickly covered the mark rolling Merlin’s jeans back down before answering.

“Over here guys!” he heard the rush of steps and then suddenly Lance’s face appeared over the ledge.

“Arthur, are you okay?” He asked eyes quickly asserting the situation as the other two guys joined him.

“Is that Merlin?” Perce asked voice laced with concern. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah I think so just a sprained ankle but he’s been unconscious for a while now.”

“Don’t worry I think I have rope in my backpack.” Perce said and disappeared from sight as he searched through his pack retrieving the rope.

They first lifted Merlin with Arthur securing the rope around him before watching him being hoisted up. Then it was his turn which went much faster despite the pain in his back and shoulder. When both of them were finally out Lance took out his water bottle lightly throwing some of the content out over Merlin’s face in an attempt to wake the boy which would make the journey back down much easier-according to Perce.

When Merlin woke spluttering they offered him water and rested a short while before setting off again this time with Lance leading and Perce supporting Merlin, followed by Arthur lightly clutching his shoulder and Gwaine bringing in the rear. During their descend Arthur found himself watching Merlin intently the whole way down. With his eyes firmly fixed on the mop of raven hair in front of him Arthur tried his best to push away the flood of thoughts and confusion threatening to overwhelm his senses. Whether Merlin knew of this attention Arthur wasn’t sure, although he caught Merlin watching him twice. The first time he watched Arthur with a slight smile eyes shining with gratitude as he dipped his head in thanks. The second time he watched Arthur with a slight frown between his eyes, a look in his eyes Arthur didn’t understand.

Gwaine never commented on Arthur’s silence and for once travelled without comment. All thought there was clear relief about the griffin’s defeat the group was silent the whole journey down.

When they finally reached the parking lot Perce offered to take Merlin to the hospital while the rest of them waited for Leon to come pick them up. Gwaine asked if Arthur didn’t want to go with Perce and Merlin pointedly looked at the shoulder Arthur had been holding for most of the journey down. Arthur immediately turned the suggestion down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to spend the ride and time at the hospital without going crazing from the disarray of thoughts and emotions running through him. Merlin watched him intently eyes boring into Arthur’s own leaving Arthur shaken and vulnerable under his soul piercing gaze. Arthur felt strangely bereft as he watched Percy‘s jeep disappearing around the corner.

Gwaine gave Arthur a pointed look before settling on one of the benches. Just like their trip down the mountain their waiting was only filled with their breathing accompanied by the sound of late afternoon traffic. Arthur tried his best not to let the strain of his shoulder show. The pain in his back seemed to have abated. Arthur tried to focus all of his attention on his shoulder afraid of entering his thoughts, afraid of the questions and truths they’d bring. Ten minutes later a red minivan stopped next to them and Leon leaned out of the window.

“Well you guys look like shit.” Lance snorted and Gwaine simply gave Leon the finger before getting into the van. The trip to the café was quick with the radio filling the silence. Gaius inspected each of them giving Arthur a pointed look (Which Arthur ignored) and asked after Percival. Relief flooded the boys’ features as Gaius said their reports could be given the next day and ordered them home.

∞∞∞

The house was blessedly dark and silent and Arthur entered, slipping in through the back door. Arthur stopped in front of the stairs, turning and sneaking towards his father’s study were a faint strip of yellow light filtered through underneath the door. Arthur had often wondered how things would have been had his mother been alive. The only father that Arthur had ever known was one that worked day and night, throwing his whole being into his work. He often wondered if his father used to be a different person, that if given a second change he would have chosen different. Arthur sighed, trying to ignore the familiar weight in his chest before retreating to the safety of his own room.

Arthur checked over his shoulder and back only to find it both coloured in harsh blue marks, and his shoulder slightly swollen. Sitting down on his bed hair still damp from his shower he opened the small pot of salve he used for his football injuries and awkwardly started applying it to his back and shoulder. Small grunts of pain fighting past his lips every time he had to stretch to reach a piece of bruised skin.

When he finished Arthur looked at his night shirt before admitting defeat and climbed into bed, settling on his right side. Now that he was alone and comfortable (well as comfortable as he could be under the circumstances) the turmoil of a few hours prior made their way back, invading Arthur’s thoughts and keeping him from sleep.

“He is your destiny.”

Arthur had wondered what those words meant but pushed it to the back of his mind too occupied with the café and the griffin to spare it another thought. Now that he knew who that title belonged to it has unconsciously fought its way back to the front. Unfortunately Arthur also found himself unable to clear his mind of the look Merlin gave him before leaving with Perce. An emotion or a message Arthur found himself unable to decipher. Arthur had always found Merlin interesting, one big puzzle and every time one question is answered another seemed to take its place.

Arthur finally fell asleep the exertion of the day pushing him under. And as the darkness of sleep claimed him Arthurs last thought was a mantra of: Merlin. Destiny.

∞∞∞

“…Arthur?… Arthur!” Arthur finally registered Elyan’s voice, looked up and finally directed his attention toward his friend.

“Yeah sorry what did you say?” Elyan sighed giving Arthur a strange look.

“Are you okay man? You’ve been out of it all day.” Arthur took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry. I-I just got a lot going on right now. Sorry if I’ve been bad company.”

Elyan smiled lightly knocking his shoulder with Arthur’s. “It’s all right, I’ve grown used to it.” Arthur grit his teeth from the spike of pain and attempted a smile.

“So see you at practice?” Arthur groaned internally. He had totally forgot about that.

“Yeah man, see you there.”

As Elyan disappeared around the corner Arthur slumped against one of the lockers finally letting both his emotional and physical exhaustion show. He had been avoiding Merlin the whole day, ducking or changing direction when he saw him in the hallways, leaving the classrooms before Merlin had finished packing up. Other than that his shoulder had been a huge discomfort all day, a painful throbbing which served as a silent and insistent reminder of the previous weekend’s events.

A part of Arthur was angry at himself for his behaviour, his cowardice, for evading every questioning look and careful smile Merlin sent his way. He was also angry at Merlin for hiding the mark, for having it and for not telling him. Arthur berated himself for his irrationality. It was as much Merlin’s fault as it was his own as well as Lance and Gwaine and Perce’s. They were chosen, so was Merlin. You can’t blame someone for something that wasn’t their fault.

Arthur sighed, the sound filling the empty hallways, dragging a hand through his air before heaving his pack onto his uninjured shoulder and setting off for the football field.

∞∞∞

Arthur tried to keep his face neutral as Lance jogged up to him and fell into step next to him.

“Good practice.” Arthur nodded his head in agreement although he did anything but agree. His shoulder hurt and he had a migraine the size of a house.

They walked a moment in silence before Lance spoke again. “I saw you favouring your left shoulder.” Arthur stubbornly kept quiet, gaze steadily fixed on the path before them.

“You got hurt in the cave, didn’t you?”

“It’s nothing.” Arthur mumbled.

“It didn’t seem like nothing. I’m not blind Arthur. You were nowhere today.” Arthur kept his gaze firmly fixed in front of him. “At least let Gaius or Leon take a look at it.”

Arthur finally met Lance’s eyes and gave him a quiet nod watching relief bloom on Lance’s face before focussing his gaze back in front of him. Lance let a comment fall every now and then but other than that they walked in a companionable silence.

When they entered the café there was only a few customers. Lance shot Arthur a last look before heading towards the kitchen from where Gwaine’s voice was already coming, no doubt prattling to Perce about some far-fetched, so called adventure that usually left Perce laughing, Lance smiling knowingly and Arthur rolling his eyes.  

Arthur stayed rooted for a few seconds before setting off towards Gaius and Leon’s office. When he arrived the door was slightly ajar and Arthur lightly knocked before pocking his head through the small opening. Leon looked up from the paper he had been working on and smiled as he gestured for Arthur to come in.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Yeah, uhm, Lance said you’ll be able to help.”

“Yeah.” Leon asked attention fully focussed on him.

“Uhm, it’s just… I hurt my shoulder in the cave when the Griffin attacked. I was hoping you’d take a look at it.”

“Sure,” Leon smiled as he gestured to one of the stools. “Have a seat. And take off your shirt.” With a pained grunt Arthur removed the shirt before sitting down watching Leon as he got out a medical kit and started examining Arthur’s shoulder.

They sat in silence as Leon looked at his shoulder only talking when Leon asked him a question.

“You’re lucky,” Leon said turning towards the kit and taking out some salve. “It’s just really badly bruised, not broken. But in a few days you should be as good as new.”

“How do you know about this stuff?”

“Did a short course as a medic. I was really interested in it.” Leon answered as he gently started applying the salve.

“So how did you end up here then?” It was something Arthur had wondered about for a while now.

“Loved science more.” Arthur hissed as Leon found a particularly bad spot and Leon smiled apologetically before continuing.

“I found one of the magical signals. When Gaius heard about it he immediately assigned me to his team.” Leon’s smile dampened slightly. “We used to be a little more back then. Four, just like you guys now.”

“What happened to the rest?”

“Well dealing with magical beings has its cost, as you well know.” Leon replied quietly indicating towards Arthur’s shoulder. “Some prices are hard to pay.” Leon’s eyes seemed suspiciously damp and Arthur averted his eyes giving Leon privacy.

“All done,” Leon stated as the finished with the salve returning the lid as Arthur pulled his shirt on. Leon then gave him the salve.

“Just apply some ever night before you go to bed.” Arthur nodded and th anked Leon grabbing his back and heading for the door. Before closing it he looked back at Leon as the man once again stood bent over the paper he was busy with before his arrival and then silently closed the door.

∞∞∞

Arthur pushed open the back door silently cursing Gwaine for tricking him into clean up duty.

“Arthur.”

Arthur almost dropped the big bin on his feet as he recognised Merlin’s voice.

“Merlin what are you doing here?” Arthur asked putting down the bin before turning to face him.

“I came to see you. I wanted to thank you…”

“Consider it done.” Arthur interrupted. But Merlin continued undeterred.

“And I also wanted to ask why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Arthur averted his gaze as the lie made its way out of his mouth. “I haven’t.”

“Come on Arthur, I’m not blind. Ever since that day in the caves you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“How would I know, you’re the one who should be answering that question.”

Arthur stared at Merlin knowing that the look in his eyes meant he wouldn’t back down. No matter how much Arthur teased him he knew Merlin was stronger than people thought, he’d seen the mark to prove it after all.

“Why don’t you tell me what you were really doing in the caves?” Arthur asked meeting Merlin head on, voice hard and accusing. Merlin was slightly thrown off by that question, worry creeping into his blue eyes.

“I already told you.”

Arthur snorted, the sound no kinder than his previous words. “Don’t lie to me, Merlin. Not when you come here demanding the truth.”

A guilty look passed over Merlin’s face an Arthur’s words seem to suck the fire, which seemed to have radiated off him a few moments ago, out of him.

“You were searching for the Griffin.”

“So what if I was,” Merlin fired back. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything!” Arthur all but shouted advancing on Merlin, causing him to back away as he saw the look on Arthurs face, backing him up against the side of the cafe.

“Everything.” Arthur whispered body pressed against Merlin’s, hands placed on either side of him preventing even the thought of escape.

Pressed close together, breaths warm and panting in the small space left between them. Arthur suddenly became aware of Merlin’s warm body against him, the movement of his chest with each breath. Arthur found his eyes moving down to Merlin’s mouth, half parted with Merlin’s ragged breathing. He felt his own breath hitch as Merlin unconsciously licked his lips, pink tongue wetting plump flesh leaving them shiny with moister.

He allowed his gaze to move back to Merlin’s eyes finding them hazy, pupils blown wide as they watched him. Arthur shivered at the look in Merlin’s eyes feeling his heart beating loudly in his ears. Merlin closed his eyes as he felt Arthur shiver against him, breath catching in his throat at the sensation. Arthur slowly moved his right hand settling it against the underside of Merlin’s jaw, thumb stroking softly against his cheek. Merlin leaned into the touch his breath warm on Arthur’s hand as his lips softly touched against his hand.

At that Arthur suddenly came back to himself, abruptly pushing himself away from Merlin before disappearing into the shop, Merlin’s cries of his name following him.

∞∞∞

The wind is cold as it whispers against Arthur’s cheeks while he sit on the red bench in in front of Camelot Café. He pushes his hands a little deeper in his pockets but keeps his gaze trained on the small street. He watches the familiar figure nearing before returning his gaze to the small, quiet street.

When Lance sinks down in the bench next to him, gloved hands folded in his lap, his eyes looks at Arthur kindly before turning his attention to the street. They sit like that until Arthur finally speaks his voice hoarse and low in the cold morning air.

“I found him.”

”Who? Number 5?” Lance’s voice is soft and patient he asks. Arthur nods silently keeping his eyes on the scene in front of him. Lance watches him a moment name slipping out filling the space between them.

“Merlin.”

It’s not a question this time and Lance keeps his gaze on Arthur watching him exhale loudly dropping his gaze to his lap. It’s all the confirmation he needs and returns his own gaze back to the street.

“When?”

“That day in the caves. After he got hurt I checked his ankle and saw his mark.”

Lance nods.

“And why are you telling me this now.”

“Because he deserves to know.” Arthur answers eyes earnest and determined, shining with moister Lance ignores as he meets Arthur’s gaze.

“You not going to tell him then.” Arthur looks away at his question.

“No.”

“That can’t be the reason you’re ignoring him.” Arthur doesn’t answer, his gaze moving from his lap to Lance.

“Kilgharrah said he was my destiny, remember.” Lance look towards the warming clouds as the sun gradually rose, dry smile on his face.

“Well destinies, they have a way to throw your whole world upside down.”

Arthur snorted at Lance’s statement, knowing how true it was.

“So,” Lance said turning towards Arthur resting his arm on the top part of the bench, his other resting on his leg. “Which are you afraid of then: the destiny or that after realising it was Merlin you didn’t mind, not really?”

Arthur sat silently, frown between his brows.

“I have never known you as a man to be afraid Arthur.”

“I never said I was.” Arthur shot back. Lance’s voice turn soothing, intimate as he leans towards Arthur.

“You didn’t have too.”

Arthur’s shoulders slumped in defeat eyes down.

“It’s alright you know,” Lance continued. “Emotions, feelings they mess with us. Make us act like total idiots.”

Arthur kept his eyes down. Lance laid a hand on Arthur’s shoulder meeting Arthur’s unsteady gaze. “Admitting it is the first step. You’ll figure it out, you really can’t manage without him for long anyway.” He got up unlocked the big glass doors and went in to get the shop ready, leaving a despondent Arthur behind.

∞∞∞

The cave is pleasantly warm, orange light shining in through its mouth. Arthur sits on the ledge they fell down during the fight with the Griffin, feet hanging down swinging and thumping against the ledge rhythmically. He sits patiently waiting like a hunter for its prey. Finally the crunching of gravel could be heard and Arthur braced himself. The footsteps stop abruptly and a surprized ‘Arthur’ fills the uncovered ground between them.

“Merlin.” Arthur said turning slightly to enable him to see his classmate. Merlin stood in the cave opening warm light framing his features, his brown leather jacket, worn and well-loved framed his shoulders.

“Finally decided to acknowledge my existence then?”

Arthur remained silent, instead keeping his eyes fixed on Merlin’s own. There is humour in his voice but his eyes burn with pain and Arthur feels his heart twitch painfully, knowing that he was the cause for it.

At Arthur’s silence the small smile slides off of Merlin’s face and he tiredly rubs his eyes. Their red and there is circles barely visibly beneath them. His sigh is loud in the enclosed space.

“Arthur…” he begins but Arthur cuts him off.

“I know.” Merlin stares confused.

Arthur stands slowly before reaching down and exposing his left hip bone.

“Arthur what on earth are you…” Merlin begins before stopping midsentence releasing a shaky ‘oh’ as he sees the blood-red dragon curling against the white of Arthur’s hip. He steps forward lifting his hand before realising what he was doing and dropping it again.

He meet Arthur’s eyes and there’s a faint hint of gold hidden in his irises.

∞∞∞

The café is quiet, the last of the customers long since gone with only the knights left finishing up. The clanging of the costumer bell rings loud. Gwaine sticks his head out of the kitchen already yelling to the customer about closing times and reading the poster outside but Arthur rushes past them speeding towards the backroom dragging a stumbling Merlin behind him. He throws the door open causing Leon to almost tumble out of his seat shouting,

“I found number five!”

Before being pushed into the room as the group of knight’s crash into them from behind. Watching the tangle of boys sprawled on the floor Gaius raised his eyebrow, shaking his head.

“Boys really!” Gaius scolded. A dark mop of hair popped out from underneath the mass as a shocked ‘Uncle Gaius’ came from Merlin. Gaius scrunched his eyes before releasing a thrilled laugh and heading towards the lanky boy and helping him up.

“Merlin, my boy!”

“I thought you moved to Scotland?”

“Ah, my boy I did, but fate it seemed called me back. And with good reason.”

“So your part of all of this?” Merlin asked dubiously.

“Yes, my boy. And if I understand correct so are you. Welcome to the family my boy.” Gaius grinned before stepping back as Gwaine neared, throwing his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and patting him on the back and as the rest of the group closed in to offer their welcome. Merlin cast a look over his shoulder smiling at Arthur who leaned against the table watching the raven haired youth with a matching smile.

∞∞∞

**Author's Note:**

> I found the info on the griffin at: www.kidzworld.com/article/1932-greek-mythology-griffin  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
